Something right
by sezza43
Summary: When two fathers find out their children are dating, to what lengths will they go, to put an end to it? (Chlex, Clana, AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but this fic.

**Rating**: PG - R

**Pairing**: Chloe/Lex (Slight Clark/Lana)

**Spoilers**: Anything from season 1 and 2 is fair game

**Summary**: When two fathers learn there children are dating, what lengths will they go to, to put an end to it? (Chlex, AU)

**Distribution**: If you want it all you have to do is ask

**Author's note**: Well I have finally overcome my fears and have finally produced my first Chlex only fic. I was always afraid that I wouldn't do the characters justice with my writing, but after a few much-needed ego boosts I decided to just go for it, to throw caution to the wind. Please by all means let me know what you think of this, but be gentle, it is my first time.  I also want to say a big thanks to my Beta's David, who helped my grammar problems and a special thanks to Carina, without her help I seriously doubt that this fic would be any good. She is my godsend. THANKYOU.

**Email**: sezza43@hotmail.com

**_Additional notes: _**

This fic is set after 'Heat'. If you haven't seen the episode don't worry, as you still should get the basics of the fic. Chloe has told Clark that they should just stay friends, yet Clark being Clark, is still confused. Lana is not going out with Whitney anymore and has decided to put the moves on Clark so to speak. Lex is single and it's a few weeks after the whole Desiree fiasco. Both Lionel and Gabe are in this fic but don't write them off as the bad guys immediately. There ways are paved with good intentions. Gabe is Lex Corps Plant Manager and Lionel is no longer blind. Dr. Helen Bryce will at no point figure in this fic as I plan to ignore the fact that she exists. Remember that this fic is AU so disregard anything as fact, but we can all wish can't we?

**CHAPTER ONE**

Lana glanced at the people in the Talon. Since the fire and the recent re-opening, business had really begun to pick up. She beamed a brilliant smile as Clark made his way over to her. "Hey Clark."

"Hi Lana." Clark flashed her a grin as he slid onto a stool. Leaning an elbow on the counter, he swivelled around to observe the coffeehouse. "This place is really picking up."

"Yeah, it is. Lex is actually happy with the books this month," she said, sounding surprised. "Where are Pete and Chloe?"

Clark shrugged. "Well Pete is probably out hunting for his next date." Lana laughed and nodded while Clark turned at the sound of the bell on the door. "And there's Chloe. Wow, watch out, she looks like she's on a mission."

"Yes, and we all know what that mission is," said Lana, turning from the counter in order to get Chloe's usual: vanilla latte with a double shot of espresso. By the time Chloe manoeuvred her way through the customers, the coffee was sitting on the counter. Giving Lana a thankful grin, Chloe scooped up the mug and drank greedily, barely flinching as the hot coffee splashed over her tongue.

"Hey Chloe. Morning coffee fix, huh?" Lana started to make Chloe a second cup, knowing that the addicted reporter would soon need one. 

Chloe nodded, "Can you believe that we had none in the house?" 

"Well Chloe, you drink it faster than a kid opening their presents on Christmas day," Lana said, smirking, "so... yes, I have to say I'd believe it." Chloe glared at her, then smiled. For some reason, she just could not stay mad at the girl. 

As Lana went off to serve another customer, Chloe turned to Clark who looked as though he was trying not to laugh. She whacked him softly on the shoulder before motioning her head in the direction opposite the counter. "Can we talk for a second?" 

Clark raised his eyebrows in question, nodded and guided her over to an empty corner of the Talon. "What is it?"

Chloe took a deep breath. She had been rehearsing what she was going to say to him since the night before. After her summer in Metropolis, she had realized that her feelings for Clark were not that of love, but of lust. She had a simple crush, which, over the course of three months, had disappeared without a trace. She knew Clark was still a bit confused over their relationship and wanted to set him straight.

"Clark, I...." she trailed off, unsure how to phrase what had to be said. Kneading the sudden tension from her neck, she began again, "I know we've had some problems since the Spring Formal, and I just think we should sort everything out." 

At Clark's nod, she continued, her voice gaining confidence, "Well, as you know, I had feelings for you--"

Clark held up a hand to silence her, his brow furrowing slightly at her use of the past tense. "Had?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes Clark, _had_. Since my time away in Metropolis I've had time to think, and I realized that what I had for you was just a crush and deep down knew, that whatever we may have had, would not have worked out. We are just not meant to be. So, to set the record straight -- and so we can get back to normal -- I just thought you should know. I hope we can just go back to being friends."

Clark smiled. "We'll always be friends Chloe. And I think you're right: we'd be much better as friends."

Chloe nodded, her lips quirking upwards as she added wryly, "That, and you have an unhealthy obsession with Ms. Lana Lang."

"It's not unhealthy," said Clark, his voice rising slightly in indignation.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "For God's sake Clark, just go and ask the girl out, you know you want to. And I swear, if I have to sit and watch you make puppy eyes at her one more time, I'm going to be sick."

Clark held his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine, fine I'm going." 

*~*~*~*

Lex stood at one of the far windows, watching Chloe and Clark. He had been on his way inside when he saw Clark lead Chloe over to the corner table. A part of him felt a little pained upon seeing his friend place his hand on Chloe's lower back. Was it possible that Chloe still had feelings for Clark? Lex had decided to wait until they were finished what was obviously an intense conversation, before interrupting them. Feeling eyes upon him, he glanced up and saw a middle aged man sweeping the sidewalk outside the butcher's shop, eyeing him with suspicion. Lex threw a glance over his shoulder and noticed a handful of people openly staring at him -- they hurriedly averted their eyes. He swore under his breath. If he had been peering into the window of a coffee shop in Metropolis, there would hardly be a raised eyebrow. 'But not here in Smallville,' he thought in irritation, 'where standing outside my own establishment is clearly deviant behaviour, something to be monitored by all and must be reported back to the town gossips.' He silently cursed small town mentality.

Lex reached into his pocket and fished out his cell phone to begin a phantom call, making it appear like he had just stopped to talk. He tucked his head slightly as he held the dead phone up to his ear, his gaze trained on the two sitting, rather too closely for his comfort, in the far corner. Chloe leaned back in her chair and grinned, her blonde hair resting on the back of her exposed neck, her smile lighting up the entire room. Lex slowly expelled a shuddering breath; she was beautiful.

He was still in shock at how easily she captivated his attention. Before now, he had never really thought of the blond reporter as anything more than that: a reporter. But since seeing her in Metropolis over the summer his feelings had begun to change. 

_**One month earlier**_

_Lex stood at the traffic lights_, _waiting to cross the road_,_ when he caught sight of someone familiar. Chloe Sullivan was standing in front of Starbucks with a coffee in hand_,_ laughing along with a young man who gestured wildly, almost spilling his drink and dropping his briefcase. Lex assumed he was a co-worker. He glanced back at Chloe and noticed how happy and carefree she looked. It was a definite change to how he had seen her last in Smallville. Clark told him what had transpired at the dance and Lex couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl._

_As the walk sign flashed_,_ Lex crossed the road and decided to greet the charming young blond. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder._

_Chloe turned, a surprised look etched on her face. "Lex?"_

_Lex glanced at the man she had been talking to; his mouth_ _was gaping like a fish. "You…you know Lex Luthor?"_

_Chloe turned back to the man and nodded. "We have a friend in common." _

_Lex stepped forward, extending his hand for the man to shake. "And you might be?"_

_"Jake Sorenson." After a brief handshake, Jake stuck his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels_. S_miling lopsidedly_, _he asked, "I don't suppose I could get an interview?"_

_Lex smirked. "You could, but are you ready to take the risk of being pushed out a window?" _

_Jake stood confused, a hint of fear noticeable in his features. "I don't get it."  _

_Chloe laughed and put her hand on his arm. "I'll tell you later." Jake nodded then told the two he needed to head back to work._

_Lex turned to Chloe_,_ who had been taking another sip of her coffee, "How's the internship going?"_

_"It's good." She smiled motioning her head towards one of the many scattered_ _tables along the sidewalk for Lex to join her in sitting down. _

_Once seated, Lex ordered himself a coffee. "What are you doing in Metropolis?" she asked, her voice slightly louder due to the noisy traffic in the background.  Lex eyed her warily and Chloe rolled her eyes. "Off the record, of course."_

_***** _ __

They had sat there talking for a while longer before Chloe needed to head back into the office. He had bumped into her a few more times after that and gradually realised that he had developed feelings, other than friendship, for the girl. At one stage, he wanted to ask Chloe on a date. They did have lunch a few times, but only as friends and he wanted more. But Desiree cornered him. After that, all his thoughts were of her. But now that disaster was behind him and all of her effects were gone. Once again his feelings for Chloe had risen, and he hoped that, maybe one day, she would feel something for him.

Lex snapped out of his reverie when he saw Chloe's relieved look and Clark's emphatic nod. Unable to quell his curiosity as to what they had been discussing, Lex ventured inside.

*~*~*~*

"Go on then," said Chloe, trying to stifle a laugh as she shooed Clark towards the counter.

Blushing, Clark shook his head and turned, only to be greeted by Lex Luthor. "Lex, hi."

Lex smirked. "Clark. Ms. Sullivan."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Enough with the formalities already, I'm Chloe and you're ignorant." Clark looked at his friend in shock, while Lex just smirked.

"Ignorant?" Lex asked raising an eyebrow.

Chloe smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, you seem to ignore the fact that you can actually call me by my first name." 

Lex shook his head, a small smile finding it's way to his face. "I see your knack for Verbal judo hasn't changed. So what were you two talking about?"

Chloe ushered Lana for another coffee. "Clark and I were just discussing our relationship."

Lex flinched at the word relationship and looked at the table. "Oh, and ah…what conclusion did you come to?" he asked before he could stop himself. Having Chloe inform him that she and Clark were a couple was not something he wanted to hear.

Chloe took in the way Lex's mood changed. When she had said relationship, the bald billionaire stiffened and seemed to find the table very interesting. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to reassure him that there was nothing between her and Clark. 

"Well, we've decided to stay friends."

Lex continued to study the table, idly tracing the wood grain with his index finger as he desperately tried to tamp down the hope he felt welling in his chest. His only outward reaction to Chloe's admission was a slight twitch of his lips.  

He glanced briefly at Clark to gauge whether his friend was okay with the decision. "Just friends?" he asked, unable to stop the husky note as his gaze met Chloe's. She smiled at him, biting her lip nervously.

Clark smiled, oblivious to the way Lex was looking at Chloe and she at him. "Yep, just Friends. We realized that us -- together -- would never have worked out."

Lex nodded. "That, and your unhealthy obsession with Ms. Lang."

Clark's jaw dropped and Chloe burst into a fit of giggles. "Do you two share a brain or something?" 

Lex raised his brow in confusion and Chloe stopped laughing long enough to explain. "I said exactly the same thing about 5 minutes ago." 

Lex nodded his head in understanding while Clark pouted. "Oh, come on Clark, it's obvious the girl likes you too, just go and ask her out." Chloe smiled.

"Really? She likes me?" Clark asked in hope. Lex smirked.

"Yes Clark. Now do as Chloe says and ask the girl out." 

Clark nodded, then stood and walked over to the counter. Lex shook his head and turned his attention back to Chloe who was looking at him strangely. 

Chloe had been busy looking at Lex's profile. He was gorgeous, with a strong, set jaw. Chloe began to feel something in the pit of her stomach, something telling her that maybe her crush had gone straight from Clark to Lex. But if she wanted to be absolutely truthful to herself, she had known that she had feelings for Lex since seeing him in Metropolis. She remembered, with startling clarity, the moment it hit her that she might be falling for Lex Luthor.

_**3 weeks earlier** _

_"Miss Sullivan, would you like to join me for lunch?" _

_Chloe looked up into the grey-blue eyes of Lex Luthor who had been standing over her desk. She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "Not until you learn to use my first name."_

_Lex smirked. "Chloe, would you like to join me for lunch?"_

_"I'd love to." She smiled up at him as she switched off her monitor. Shouldering her bag, she stood and rounded her desk. "So why the offer? Are you all out of bimbos?"_

_"Yes, it seems today is the day they all wanted to wash there hair." He said_,_ straight-faced. Chloe laughed and shook her head while Lex offered her his arm, which she accepted. Chloe stiffened when she felt a tingle run up her arm. She never got that feeling when she touched Clark._

_Lex smiled down at her and Chloe found herself smiling back, unable to look away. "We should go_," S_he said after a moment. Lex nodded and led her to the elevator._

_*****  _

"Miss Sullivan," Chloe was pulled from her thoughts by Lex, a concerned look adorning his features. 

"What? Oh sorry, zoned out for a second there. What were you saying?" Lex chuckled.

"I just wanted to know if you would like another coffee?" Chloe looked down and noticed her cup was empty and nodded. 

"Yeah, I think Lana forgot to bring my other order over," She looked over and saw Lana blushing while Clark stood grinning like a fool. "And I don't think she will be anytime soon."

Lex nodded in agreement. "So, how are things with you, Chloe?"

Chloe smiled when he stopped with the last names. "Things are fine; the internship went well and they seemed happy with my work."

"I'm sure you'll make a fine reporter some day." Lex said and smirked when a shocked look crossed her face.

"Did you, Lex Luthor, just give me a compliment?" Chloe asked. Lex nodded.

"Yes, I believe I did. What do you plan to do about it?" 

Chloe smiled. "Sit here and think of ways to get an interview out of you." Lex rolled his eyes.

"Never give up, do you?" 

Chloe shook her head. "Nope, and believe me, I will get one."

"Oh, will you now?" Lex raised his eyebrows then smiled evilly. "Well, I'll make a deal with you."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "And what would that involve? Selling you my soul?"

"No, that would be a stipulation of my father's." He laughed. "I was thinking more along the lines of dinner."

Chloe looked at the man seated across from her in confusion. "Dinner as in one of our normal, friendly meetings, or dinner as in a date?"

"Well I was hoping for the latter." Lex smiled seductively.

Chloe couldn't keep her jaw from dropping. "A date, you want a date...with me?"

Lex nodded once, resting his elbows on the table.

Chloe sat back in her seat clearly confused. "Why?"

Lex smiled, not smirked but actually smiled and leaned in closer to her. "Because I like you," he took in her surprised look. "So do you accept my invitation?"

Chloe sat back and took a second to look at his face, trying to find a hint of something that would tell her this was a joke, but found nothing. She pursed her lips together and nodded. "Dinner would be great."

Lex smiled. "I'll pick you up on Friday then, 7 pm sharp and wear something casual but nice." He said as he rose. 

"Aren't you even going to tell me where we're going?" Chloe asked. Lex shook his head.

"It's a surprise." He leant down and kissed her cheek. "Until then."

Chloe watched as he left the building and put a hand to her cheek. She glanced over at the counter and blushed when she realised that Lana and Clark had witnessed the encounter. Lana had a smile on her face clearly stating that they were to talk later, while Clark stared at her, confusion marring his features. Chloe sat back in her seat. 'Did that just happen? Did Lex Luthor actually ask me on a date?' She smiled. Today was obviously her day. Now if she could only get her coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Lex sat in his car, staring with a slightly baffled look at the Talon. He had gone in there expecting to find out if Chloe had feelings for Clark and had come out with a date for Friday night. Lex shook his head in wonder. 'I have a date with Chloe,' he thought triumphantly, placing the key in the ignition. However, his smile soon creased into a frown when he realised that it may not be such a good idea. There were too many people in Chloe's life that hated him, or at the very least, would disapprove of them dating.

He pursed his lips together in thought. 'Well, I'll just have to fix that little problem, won't I?' As he went to pull out from the curb, Clark stepped in front of the car. Lex turned the engine off and wound down his window. "Clark?"

Walking over to the open window, Clark leant in, resting his arms on the door. "Lex, what did you and Chloe talk about?"

Sitting back in his seat, Lex sighed. "I asked her on a date." His face was devoid of expression as he looked Clark in the eye and said, "Look Clark, I value our friendship and I don't want my feelings for Chloe to come between that," he paused for a moment, "but I'm not going to back off just because you tell me to, so don't waste your breath."

Clark was thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "I don't want this to affect our friendship either, Lex. Just…just don't hurt her, ok?"

"I won't." Lex creased his brow in confusion. "So, you're all right with this?"

Smiling, Clark nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok with it," he said, his voice becoming serious as he added, "but it's not my blessing you really need." 

Clark stepped away from the car as Lex tried to think of who he was referring to. Lex then nodded his head in understanding. "Ah, Mr. Ross."

*~*~*~*

Chloe sat absolutely still, stunned at what had just transpired. She mentally replayed the conversation with Lex, trying to find anything that would suggest it was all some sick joke her friends were playing on her. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone approaching the table. Only when she heard the clink of china hitting the table did she look up to find Lana smiling sheepishly at her.

"Here," said Lana, pushing the coffee towards Chloe and seating herself in the chair Lex had just vacated. "Sorry about the wait." When Chloe only blinked in reply, Lana frowned. "Chloe? You ok?"

"Lex just asked me on a date," she said, surprise colouring her tone.

"You're kidding?" Lana squealed and giddily bounced in her seat, drawing the attention of several of the Talon's patrons. "Well, what did you say?" Chloe smiled shyly and took a sip of her coffee, avoiding Lana's questioning gaze. "Oh my God -- you said yes! Oh, I knew he liked you."  

Chloe cocked her head and looked at the girl warily. "What do you mean _you knew_?"

"Well, it's just..." she trailed off before leaning towards Chloe in a conspiratorial manner to whisper, "I've seen him." 

Chloe raised an eyebrow in encouragement and gestured impatiently for Lana to continue. "Yes, you've seen him. You've seen him doing what?" 

"Looking at you." 

"Looking at me? Looking at me how?" 

"Like a lovesick schoolboy," Lana said simply. "He's got it bad, Chloe." 

"Why on earth would Lex Luthor like me?" Chloe asked herself out loud while rasing her coffee to her mouth.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe it's because you're beautiful and you're more than a match for Lex when it comes to wit and intelligence. You guys were made for each other." Lana said pointedly.

Chloe shook her head and half smiled. "Lana, it's just a date, not a marriage proposal." She glanced around the Talon, "So, where did Clark run off to?" 

"I don't know. I think he went to talk to Lex." Lana was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice Chloe's worried look towards the door. 

'I hope Clark didn't do anything stupid like warning Lex away from me, that'd be just like him,' thought Chloe. 

She shook off her thoughts and shrugged. Turning a wry smile on Lana, she said, "Well, it seems my crush on Clark flowed into his best friend." Noticing that the brunette had a far away look on her face, Chloe took Lana's hand in hers. "You do know I'm over Clark right? I mean, what I thought was love, was… well…it was just a simple crush. I know Clark and I will never be anything more than friends. It's better that way." Lana nodded and Chloe continued, "He really does like you, you know. He wouldn't have asked you out if he didn't."

"Thanks Chloe," Lana said with a small smile. "I really needed to hear that because…you see, me and Clark---" Lana paused, and then narrowed her eyes at Chloe. "How did you know Clark asked me out?"

Chloe pursed her lips together with a small smile. "I sort of…pushed him into asking," at Lana's hurt look she was quick to continue, "but he was going to anyway. He just lacked the courage."

Sitting back in her seat with a dreamy smile etched on her face, Lana sighed. "We're going out Friday night. I'm just glad you guys finally worked out your relationship issues, I was feeling really guilty about going out with him."

"Wow, we both have dates Friday night. I still can't believe Lex asked me, Chloe Sullivan, on a date."

Lana rolled her eyes. "Stop already. Lex asked you because he likes you, and I know you like him; I saw the way you looked at him before."

The two shared a comfortable silence, broken only when Chloe suddenly gasped, her eyes widening as she cried, "Oh God, Lana, what am I going to wear?"

Lana giggled and raised her hand to cover her mouth. "I cannot believe you just said something so girly." Chloe blushed then smacked her lightly on the shoulder. Lana stopped giggling and took a moment to think. "Ok, since we both have dates Friday night, why don't I come to your house, get Clark to pick me up from there, and we'll help each other get ready?"

"Yeah, that could work," said Chloe, nodding her approval as they both stood. "Ok, come over around 4 pm and we'll get started." Lana smiled before going off to serve more customers. Chloe walked to the door and, with a wave to Lana, exited into the daylight. Stepping out onto the sidewalk, she tilted her head to the sky, basking in the warmth of the sun's rays on her face. After a brief moment, she walked to the curb and waited for a break in the traffic. Once the coast was clear, she crossed the road, grimacing at the dust and heat that had come off the passing car's tires, she cursed her father for needing the car today. As she started the long walk home, she chuckled and shook her head. 'I just asked Lana Lang for help -- what is the world coming to?'

*~*~*~*

Lex sat back in his chair trying to gauge the reaction of the young man in front of him. He watched as the emotions ran across his face. Pete's expression warred between confusion and anger, eventually settling on a mixture of the two. 

"I forbid it," Pete finally yelled after a few minutes of silence. Lex had asked Pete to his mansion to ask his permission to date his best friend and Clark had tagged along. True, if Pete had said no, Lex would have dated her anyway, but this way would probably save him some future bodily harm.

Sighing, Lex pushed his chair away from the desk, resting his elbows on his thighs. "Pete, I know that you hate everything associated with the Luthor name, but I am not my father. I didn't destroy your family's business. Hell, I even forgave you for trying to shoot me." It was said facetiously, but Lex could not help the flare of triumph he felt when Pete ducked his head in shame.

"I already gave him my permission, even though I know he'd date her anyway." Clark said, turning to Pete.

Lex smirked and nodded. Pete looked at Clark like he had grown a second head. "Clark, how... how.... But why?"

"Lex is a good guy, Pete. I know that he really does like Chloe and wouldn't hurt her," said Clark, turning to look at Lex while still talking to Pete, "because if he did, I would find him, chop off that bald head of his with a rusty axe, and bury him in the barn where the authorities would never think to look." Lex offered up a weak, and embarrassingly nervous laugh while pulling at the collar of his shirt.

Pete remained unconvinced. "Weren't you married a couple of weeks ago? How could you have possibly developed feelings for Chloe in that time?"

"I liked Chloe before I got married," he explained. "I saw her in Metropolis and we had lunch a few times. After a while, I felt that the time was right and decided to ask her out, but before I could, I was cornered by Desiree; we all know what happened then." 

Pete sighed and nodded. "Look, I know you're not your father but... it's just that I don't want to see Chloe hurt, and quite frankly Lex, I can't believe that you wouldn't hurt her."

"I would never want to hurt Chloe, ever. I know that I have had a bad reputation with women in the past, but Chloe is nothing like those women; she is... something else entirely. My feelings for her are very real, Mr. Ross -- real enough that I would rather kill myself than see her hurt."

"Think about it, Pete," said Clark, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder, "who else is going to put up with Chloe's temper?"

Pete laughed, effectively breaking the tension. "Fine, I guess I can't really stop you." He then turned serious, "But if you so much as make her cry I will kill you."

Lex nodded. "I would hand you the gun myself."

Satisfied with Lex's answer, Pete nodded and left the room, Clark in tow. Lex turned in his chair and reached for the phone, only to stop when Pete ducked his head in through the doorway to add, "Still doesn't mean I like your father."

Lex smirked. "You and me both." Pete's mouth twitched, but the action was covered with a curt nod and a hurried goodbye. Lex waited a moment until he was sure the young man had gone before dialling the number and bringing the phone to his ear; he had a date to plan.

*~*~*~*

The next morning, Pete found a very frustrated Chloe yelling and hitting her computer.

"Why won't you just send? What is wrong with you? Stupid computer." Pete laughed as Chloe huffed at the contraption. Chloe frowned up at him. "It's not cooperating."

With a straight face, Pete replied, "So it deserves to die?"

Chloe nodded. "Of course it does." Pete laughed and walked over to sit across from his friend.

"Guess who I saw yesterday?"

Chloe looked up at him. "Who?"

Pete smiled and slid back in his chair, letting his feet stretch out in front of him, making sure he was perfectly comfortable before saying smugly, "Lex Luthor."

The reporter shook her head. "And this concerns me, why?" she asked with a shrug. 

Pete rolled his eyes. "It concerns you because it was about you." Chloe's eyes widened. "Chloe, why didn't you tell me Lex asked you on a date?" he asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Pete. I meant to -- really I did -- it's just that I haven't seen you, and I know that you're not a fan of his, but he's really a great guy."

"Chloe, it's ok."

Chloe stood, confused at his comment. "It is?"

Pete nodded. "Yes, Lex asked me and Clark for our permission actually, and lucky for you, he convinced me that he is not like his dad; so I am allowing you to date him."

Her jaw dropped. "WHAT?" she yelled, slamming her hand on the desk. Pete flinched. "I can't believe he did that, and what do you mean 'I'm lucky'? Pete, I would have dated him even if you didn't approve."

"Probably, but at least this way you have my blessing, and I won't beat up Lex the next time I see him." Pete said as though it were obvious.

Chloe glared at him. "Gee, thanks Pete. That's awfully generous of you, but I am quite capable of making my own decisions."

"I know, Chloe, I just don't want to see you hurt." Pete said in a quiet voice.

"Thank you for looking out for me," she said, happy her friend held so much concern for her, "but there is no need. You should know by now that if Lex hurts me, I'm more inclined to hurt him back -- in the physical sense.

Pete laughed and shook his head. "Of that I have no doubt. Just be careful, ok Chloe?" Chloe nodded and hugged him. "Ok, now that the mushiness is over, I have football practise."

Chloe giggled. "Bye Pete." Once Pete had left the office, Chloe's smile turned into a frown. She couldn't get over the fact that Lex had to ask permission to date her. Did that mean, if Pete and Clark had said no, he wouldn't have wanted to go out with her?

"You look sad," a deep voice commented from the door. Chloe snapped out of her thoughts and scowled at the person standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" asked Chloe, glaring daggers at him

Lex pushed himself off the doorframe and entered the room with confident strides. "I came here to see you," he said, frowning his confusion. Why was she so angry with him?

"Well you shouldn't have wasted your time," Chloe muttered as she went back to what she was doing.

Lex found himself getting upset over her defensive tone, but quickly masked it. He slowly walked over and sat on the corner of her desk, crossing his arms over his chest.  "What's brought on this sudden change?"

Chloe sighed and glanced at his expressionless face. "You asked Clark and Pete for their permission to date me," she said in a sad voice.

"I don't understand how that would make you angry with me." 

"What if they had said no, huh? Would you have cancelled?" she yelled. "What am I, some 16th century bride in need of a suitable husband? I am capable of making my own decisions you know."

Raking a hand over his head, he sighed. "Chloe I didn't--" he stopped short as she slumped back in her chair, burying her head in her hands.

"If they had said no, would you have forgotten about me?" she asked, trying to hold the tears in. Had she foolishly gotten her hopes up over yet another doomed crush?

Closing his eyes, he swore to himself. How could he have been so stupid? He opened his eyes and tilted her face to look at him. "I only asked them if they would have a problem with it because I know how much you value their friendship, and I didn't want to be the cause of any fights between you."

Lex took his hand and gently wiped a tear from her cheek that had managed to fall. "Chloe, even if they had said no, I would have wanted to date you anyway. Luthors never give up… and I have no intention of giving you up."

Staring into his eyes, she looked for anything that would prove he was lying to her, but found nothing. She smiled, shaking her head in amusement as she whispered, "You don't have me yet, Lex." 

Lex laughed. "I will." He released her hands and caressed her cheek. "Do we still have a date?" he asked, unsure of himself.

She nodded and Lex breathed a sigh of relief. Chloe slowly brought her hands to rest on his chest, feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat before pushing him away, instantly feeling colder as he moved away. "Yes, we do. Now you'd better leave before I get into trouble." 

"Yes, we do," Chloe said as she slowly brought her hands to rest on his chest. Relishing his closeness, she breathed in the alluring combination of aftershave, coffee and something uniquely Lex, before reluctantly pushing him away and standing.. "Now, you'd better leave before I get into trouble."

Lex held up his hands. "Fine, I'm going, I'm going." Watching Chloe stand, a sly smile graced his features as he walked forward, backing her against the desk. He leaned in, leaving a small gap between them. Chloe could feel his warm breath on her lips and unconsciously licked them while closing her eyes in anticipation.

He grinned smugly, knowing what Chloe was expecting; he leaned in closer, feeling her do the same. He watched her moisten her lips again and considered giving in and just kissing her, but thought better of it. Turning his head, he nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you tomorrow." 

Chloe's eyes snapped open when she felt his body heat move from her. With a frustrated whimper, she sat back in her chair and angrily crossed her arms over her chest as Lex left the room. 'Ugh! I don't believe him.'

Tbc


End file.
